youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Manning
Dexter Manning, better known as Dexterboy124 (born April 1st, 1991 in Stratford-Upon-Avon, England) is a popular Machinima maker well known for his series, Peach's Slutty Adventure. According to him, the first episode was terrible, but people seemed to like it, and by the start of season 2 (episode 9), people seem to love it. Because of this, Dexter has made six more machinima series. Not Exactly Royalty (best known as PSA season 3), Wolf's Retarded Mission (which branches with NER), Gears No More, Freddy And Dee (series), White Phoenix (with Guitarmasterx7),Call of Dover, & Sanity Not Included. Prior to the contract with Machinima.com, his most viewed video was Peach's Slutty Adventrues Series 1 Full Version with over 170,000 views. His next most viewed video is Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 1 with over 140,000 views. From episode 6 of Wolf's Retarded Mission, and Not Exactly Royalty Episode 1 onward, Dexter has given all rights that he makes for videos over to machinima. Dexter has recently opened a new YouTube account called DexterManningIsHere, which was created on December 2nd, 2008. The channel host various random videos, like how Dex's channel was before he started making machinima. Also, he goes to college in Dubai, located in the United Arab Emirates. Collab Videos Dexter has done two machinima collabs to date. The first was Peach's Slutty BrawlGasm a series spin-off based of Peach's Slutty Adventure, and BrawlGasm, created by GuitarmasterX7. The other being Beans, which takes place in the worlds of Wolf's Retarded Mission, Not Exactly Royalty, Smashtasm, and BrawlGasm. The collab was with GuitarmasterX7 and Shippiddge. Dexter's Beans video is in one whole video, while Shippiddge and Guitarmaster have theirs out in parts. Current Status Dex's Wii was broken at one point, thus halting the production of "Not Exactly Royalty", "Wolf's Retarded Mission", and "Ask Jiggly". This problem was taken care of when a machinimator by the username spritekingdom2, who proved to have good machinimating skills and was Dex's filmer for Episode 4 of "Not Exactly Royalty" and "Ask Jiggly" 6. However, due to laziness, spritekingdom2 was fired by Dex, and was replaced by BrawlKowz. However, due to unknown reasons, TomKitsune now controls the machinimating for Dex, as well as Guitarmasterx7. Another note is that due to the letterboxing that appears on Machinima.com's logo on all of Dex's videos, machinima has since not accepted any video whatsoever. So all future episodes may appear on Dexter's channel soon. Videos (pre machinima contract and not with machinima) *Peach's Slutty Adventure Series 1 Full Version *Peach's Slutty Adventure Series 2 Full Version *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 1 *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 2 *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 3 *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 4 *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 5 *Ask Jiggly segment (later with machinima) *Machinima Previews *Why Burger Hates MatthewGU4 *Love my fans *Shock Dingo Interview *Contest! Fan Art *Dexy and GMX7 - Metal Geeaaarrr *Let It Rain: Full Song *LittleBig Waste of time *Beans (with GuitarmasterX7 and Shippiddge) *Pit's Hot Mom *Fly Girl *The Best Jokes Ever *YOISH Videos WITH machinima *Not Exactly Royalty Episode 1 *Not Exactly Royalty Episode 2 *Not Exactly Royalty Episode 3 (*) *Not Exactly Royalty Episode 4 (*) *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 6 *Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 7 (*) *Gears of Gore *Gears No More Part 1 *Gears No More Part 2 *Gears No More Part 3 *Gears No More Part 4 *Gears No More Part 5 *Gears No More Part 6 *Gears No More Part 7 *Gears No More Bloopers *Freddy And Dee *Freddy And Dee Phase 2 *Freddy And Dee Phase 3 *White Phoenix Episode 1 *White Phoenix Episode 2, Phase 1 *White Phoenix Episode 2, Phase 2 *White Phoenix Episode 3 *White Phoenix Episode 4 *White Phoenix Episode 5 *White Phoenix Episode 6 *Sanity Not Included Episode 1 *Call of Dover Mission 01 *Real Men: Final Fantasy Machinima *Tough Love: Final Fantasy Machinima Videos as DexterManningIsHere *Dexy Reviews Fallout 3 *Dexy is like...wow... *Dexy says Bye Bye Honours *Sonic Adventure 2 BATTY *Dexy has been ill *Dexy misses his doggys *Dexy eats a crumpet! *Dexy wishes you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *Dexy's doggys! *To be Forgiven Codes of Intrest "(*)" indicates that the video was accidentally split into two parts. Dexter apologized because of what happened, and part 2 of episode 3 of NER was put up a couple of days later. All future episodes that exceed YouTube's 10 minute time limit will be split into two parts. Brawl Filmers *Dexterboy124 (Not Exactly Royalty 1-3, Ask Jiggly 1-5, Wolf's Retarded Mission, 1-7) *spritekingdom2 (Not Exactly Royalty 4, Ask Jiggly 6) *BrawlKowz (Druox's Gay story) *TomKitsune (current) Trivia *Dexter's hair at one point was based off of Final Fantasy character Zach. Fans have confused his hair to be similar to Sasuke (from the Naruto series). *Ironically, in an episode of Wolf's Retarded Mission he stated that he is not Sasuke. *Dexter has a Yoshi plush and a Tails plush, first seen in To be Forgiven. *Dex's birthday, April 1st, is shared with popular singer Susan Boyle.